


Gotta Help A Sister Out

by M_E_Scribbles



Series: Modern Dating Adventures of Ranya [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (not between Ranya or Clexa though), F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Plans, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Scribbles/pseuds/M_E_Scribbles
Summary: Anya and Raven have been together for 6 1/2 months. Their sisters have been together for 2 years. It isn't a surprise when talks turn to marriage proposals. So Anya and Raven do what any good sisters would do and lend a helping hand.





	Gotta Help A Sister Out

“Anya? You home?” Lexa called out as she let herself into her sister’s apartment.

No answer came. Following the sounds coming from the television, Lexa made her way to the living room. Much to her surprise, _Lost Girl_ was playing through a state-of-the-art sound system Lexa didn’t recognize. Glancing to the couch, Lexa could see her sister’s dirty blonde hair over the arm of the couch.

“Ahn?” Lexa moved slowly, not wanting to startle her.

She needn’t have bothered. Anya was soundly asleep. And, causing a huge grin to split Lexa’s lips, sleeping in Anya’s arms was her girlfriend of five and a half months, Raven Reyes. The fact that Raven was the sister of Lexa’s girlfriend.

Pulling out her phone, Lexa snapped a few photos of the women. When Anya shifted, Lexa took a small step back, just in case her big sister woke up. Instead, her sister pulled Raven even closer.

Anya was partially on her back and Raven was almost on top of her. One of Anya’s arms was wrapped under Raven’s neck. Their hands meeting, fingers entangled, on the younger woman’s side. Anya’s other hand was splayed out on the small of Raven’s back, her thumb and forefinger, and middle finger disappearing under the hem of her tee. Lexa’s favorite part of the scene was Raven’s free hand. It was fisted on Anya’s chest, just over her heart, holding tightly to the tank top Anya was wearing.

 **Lexa: (8:54p)**  
{image}  
{image}  
Our sisters…

Lexa waited for a response from her girlfriend. While she’d given Clarke a hard time about their sisters being together, Lexa was thrilled it had worked out so well. She’d never seen Anya so happy. No, that wasn’t the right word… Anya was… incandescent.

 **Clarke: (8:56p)  
** Those nerds.

 **Clarke: (8:56p)**  
At least now we have payback  
pictures! Good job Babe!

 **Clarke: (8:57p)**  
Why are you there anyway? I  
thought you were on your way  
to see me?

That made Lexa pause. She hadn’t thought about that when she’d stopped to see her sister. She’d only considered that she had something to drop off.

“Great going, Lexa,” she rolled her eyes at herself. “This is already going so well.”

 **Lexa: (9:00p)**  
I just stopped to see if Anya  
wanted to get lunch tomorrow.

 **Clarke: (9:00p)**  
You went 7 blocks out of your  
way to ask about lunch?

 **Lexa: (9:01p)  
** I felt like a walk

 **Lexa: (9:01p)**  
I also needed to make sure I  
was nice and stretched so I  
can follow through on my  
plans for you tonight.

 **Clarke: (9:02p)  
** …

 **Clarke: (9:02p)  
** Promise?

 **Lexa: (9:02p)  
** Of course, Love

 **Lexa: (9:03p)  
** I’ll be there soon

 **Clarke: (9:03p)**  
Well now you definitely need  
to hurry!

 **Clarke: (9:04p)**  
You can’t say stuff like that and  
then not hurry Alexandria!

 **Lexa: (9:06p)  
** Love you! Bye!

 **Clarke: (9:06p)  
** Lexa Woods!

Chuckling, Lexa slid her phone back into her pocket. She watched Anya and Raven for another moment of two before she headed toward Anya’s bedroom. She emerged ten minutes later. An alert, and glaring, Anya greeting her.

 _ **Hey. Sorry if I woke you.**_ Lexa grinned at her sister. **I _didn’t mean to interrupt cuddle time or anything._**

The only answer she got was a scowl and a single finger extended into the air.

 _ **That is not nice, Anya. What would Dad say? Or Abby?** _ Lexa’s wide innocent eyes were canceled out by her smirk.

The use of Abby Griffin was deliberate. Anya still hadn’t met Clarke and Raven’s mother. Or their brother Ryan.

_**Anyway. I’m heading over to Clarke now. I just needed to drop something off.** _

With a meaningful glare at the woman in her arms, Anya asked a silent question when her eyes met Lexa’s again.

 _ **I put it with your work stuff. I figured she wouldn’t have any interest in that.**_ Lexa answered. Then she shrugged, _**Clarke will probably figure it out though. I’m not good at all of this subterfuge stuff.**_

Anya snorted and arched a brow. Lexa had never been very good at keeping secrets. She’d told on herself often as a child.

 ** _Anyway, I’m leaving now. Make good choices!_** Lexa leered when Anya’s smile dropped back into a scowl again.

Her sister hadn’t been gone for more than a minute before Anya heard Raven’s sleepy voice in her ear.

“You could have told her you could have told her you have your aids in,” she yawned against Anya’s neck.

“She’d have wanted me to talk then. If she thought I’d taken them out, she wouldn’t want me to sign and risk waking you.”

“What’d she want?”

Anya shrugged but couldn’t life her grin. “Just dropping something off.”

With a low hum and a kiss to Anya’s jaw, Raven lifted herself up enough to meet Anya’s eyes. She waited a beat, then another.

“You’re not going to tell me?” Raven asked.

“It isn’t important.”

“Not important? She came over here at…” Raven trailed off as she eyes searched for a clock. Spotting the one on the oven, she continued, “Nine at night when she’s meant to be with Clarke to drop off something that isn’t important?”

Anya shrugged, “She needed to drop something off for Dad.”

“Really? Does that mean he’s coming to visit?” Raven asked, blanching at the thought of meeting Gustus Woods and his wife Diana.

“No.”

“Then why –”

“I mean he is. But you don’t have meet him, them, if you won’t want to.” Anya said quickly.

Shaking her head, Raven cupped her face gently, “I do. It’s just… I’m nervous. I don’t know much about them. Other than he’s some sort of fancy CEO and she’s a doctor.”

“They’ll love you.”

“You can’t know that,” Raven scoffed.

“I know I love you,” Anya answered softly. “So they will too. They just want me to be happy. You make me happy.”

Raven stiffened. They hadn’t said those three words yet, not in that way. They’d said it jokingly or half-heartedly. They’d said it with their eyes and their lips and caressing fingers. But the three words strung together like that? Nope. That was a first.

“Really?” Raven whispered, half afraid she hadn’t heard correctly.

“Surprised me too, Reyes,” Anya winked.

“Ahn?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you too.”

Shifting onto one of her elbows, Anya cupped the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. A seep, soul-binding, mind-searing kiss.

“I know,” Anya murmured against her lips when they surfaced some time later.

Raven laughed and swatted at her shoulder, “mood ruiner.”

“I just like to make sure you know when I’m right.”

“Ahn?”

With a grin and another kiss, Anya met Raven’s eyes, “Yes?”

“Take me to bed?”

Anya didn’t need to be asked twice. And even though she knew what Raven’s request was going to be, she didn’t point it out. She wasn’t dumb.

****

The next morning brought a blissful sort of soreness that Raven felt deep in her bones. She stretched and twisted, trying to loosen muscles she hadn’t used in years. Reaching out, she felt for Anya but was met with cooling sheets. With a sigh, she threw back the blankets, shivering slightly in the cold morning air. She brushed her teeth and brushed her hair, while smiling like an idiot in the mirror at the mess Anya had made of the usually smooth and straight locks.

Ambling into Anya’s large closest, she moved to grab a t-shirt and shirts but stopped when she caught sight of Anya’s work shirts out of the corner of her eye. With a smirk, she grabbed a bright red shirt, buttoning it three quarters of the way. She couldn’t help it if she was a bit more gifted in the chest area than her girlfriend. A small thudding from the bedroom brought her attention back to the present. Deciding to leave the shorts off for now, she entered the bedroom again. Anya was opening the door and entering with a couple glasses of water. Raven took a moment to appreciate the sight of her girlfriend in a sports bra and boy shorts.

“Morning, Raves,” Anya yawned as she handed one of the glasses to Raven. “Sleep well?”

“The little bit of sleep you let me get, yes,” Raven grinned at the blush creeping up Anya’s chest to her neck and cheeks.

“Just wanted you to be sure about how much I love you,” Anya replied. “Sometimes I’m better at talking with my hands.”

With a playful groan, Raven set her water down on the nightstand, “That was a lame joke, Anya.”

“You love me anyway,” Anya shrugged. Then she bent down slightly and caught a quick kiss.

“I really do,” Raven nodded and draped her arms around Anya’s shoulders, pulling the taller woman down for another soft kiss. Then for one that was a bit harder. Just as she felt Anya’s control starting to slip, she pulled back.

“Raven?”

“Gonna tell me why Lexa stopped by last night?”

Anya stiffened. She hadn’t seen that coming. “It isn’t fair to wear my shirt like that, then kiss me like that, and then spring a question on me.”

She let her eyes roam over her girlfriend when she stepped back. Raven made Anya’s silky blouse look amazing, especially when she was only wearing her underwear with it. Thankfully, the height difference meant the Latina was decently covered. Or covered enough that Anya could think about the question she’d just been asked.

“I can’t,” she finally said.

“Oh?” Raven’s brows lifted. “Is it something bad?”

“No, nothing bad. Just…” Anya struggled to find a way out of the conversation.

With a smirk, Raven turned and walked back into the closet. She grabbed the small black box she’d seen just minutes before. When she got back to her girlfriend, she almost laughed at look on her face.

“Does it have something to do with this?”

Anya sighed. Of course Raven would choose to wear one of her nicer shirts. Of course last night Lexa decided to drop off the biggest surprise of her life.

“Raven,” Anya said carefully. There was no way out of it now.

“Either Lexa has a big surprise planned for my little sister or you’re moving at a very rapid pace,” Raven replied.

“No!” Anya shook her head quickly. “It isn’t for you!”

“So you have another girlfriend?”

“Of course not.”

"Well I know we aren't hiring a U-Haul..." Grinning like a fool, Raven wiggled the box. She was barely holding back giddy laughter when she asked, “So it’s for Clarke?”

With a sigh of defeat, Anya nodded. “Lexa is planning a proposal. She’s already talked to Abby.”

“You need to let Lexa know that I know.”

“You can’t tell Clarke,” Anya begged.

“As if I’d ruin this for her,” Raven scoffed. “Want to look with me?”

“I already know what it looks like. I helped Lexa pick it out,” Anya explained. Then she took the box from Raven’s fingers. “And you can see it when it’s on Clarke’s hand.”

After trying to make a grab for the box, Raven laughed when Anya lifted it over her head. Taking advantage, she slid her hands down Anya’s torso, admiring her defined muscles and grinning at the involuntary shivers. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to one of the love bites she’d left behind the night before on Anya’s collarbone.

“Play fair!” Anya protested!

“Nope!” Raven nibbled at the bruise.

“Reyes!”

“I want to see the ring. And I want you to tell Lexa I’m going to help plan this thing,” Raven whispered against Anya’s neck.

Shivering again, Anya shook her head, “You fight dirty.”

“I play to my strengths,” Raven corrected.

“Seducing me into seeing the ring my sister is planning on giving your sister isn’t playing to your strength,” Anya argued and leaned back, away from Raven’s questing lips. “It’s cheating and you know it.”

“You sure I can’t see the ring?” Raven asked, sucking on Anya’s ear.

“I’m positive.”

Sighing and stepping back, Raven studied her for a moment. Then she nodded, “Fine. I’ll ask Lexa when I see her.”

“You’re going to look all over the place for this as soon as I turn my back aren’t you?” Anya narrowed her eyes.

“You know me so well!” Raven replied.

****

Just a few hours later Raven threw open the door to the apartment she shared with her sister. “Clarkey!”

“Rae?” The blonde called back from her bedroom.

“Are you decent? Is Lexa still here?” Raven yelled as she danced her way into the living room.

“I am and she’s not. She left early today,” Clarke opened the door. She stepped aside to allow her into the room. “What’s going on?”

Raven jumped on her bed and grinned, “nothing. I just had a good night. And a great morning.”

“Gross,” Clarke groaned.

“And now, I’m here to help you with that plan you mentioned the other day.”

“We have to wait for O,” Clarke replied. She grabbed Raven’s hand and pulled her up and out of her bed. “And we’ll do that in the kitchen. While we make lunch.”

“Ugh,” Raven sighed and allowed the blonde to haul her along. “Why are you making me do work? It’s barely ten in the morning.”

Clarke laughed, “it’s noon, Rae. And we’re making lunch because I promised Octavia we’d make pizza.”

“You mean you promised O I’d order pizza,” Raven corrected as she pulled her hand free. After Clarke nodded and grinned, she moved around her sister and headed to pull out the menu from their favorite pizza place.

“You know me so well!” Clarke pressed a quick kiss to Raven’s cheek. Then she opened one of the lower cabinets and pulled out the blender. At Raven’s questioning look she explained, “I may have also promised margaritas.”

“Booze is a good idea. The best plans are always made with booze,” Raven nodded in approval.

“You don’t get any. You get water. You and booze is never a good thing,” Clarke replied.

Unable to deny it, Raven shrugged, “You make one little fire cracker and suddenly you can’t drink alcohol and make a plan.”

“You blew up the shed, Raven,” Clarke corrected her.

“I’m not apologizing. It was still pretty wasn’t it?”

A knock on the door interrupted whatever Clarke was about to say. Raven stepped to the side and allowed the blonde to open the door, revealing Octavia on the other side. The younger woman spotted the phone in Raven’s hand and narrowed her eyes.

“You haven’t even ordered the food yet have you?”

“Why do you act like Lincoln never feeds you?” Raven shot back.

“Clarke!” Octavia whirled around to face the blonde.

“She got back late. Apparently she and Anya had a good night and a great morning,” Clarke wiggled her brows.

Octavia rolled her eyes at that, “Gross.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Raven said. She dialed the number and lifted the phone to her ear. “Just go in the living room, I’ll be there in a minute.”

Thirty-five minutes later the three friends were settled in the living room with their pizza and drinks. Clarke took two small bites before she placed her plate on the coffee table and wiped her hands on her napkin. She waited until Octavia and Raven finished eating before she spoke. She watched them quietly as they quietly ate on the couch from her perch on the chair.

“So… you both know why you’re here.”

“Yeah,” Octavia replied, taking a large gulp of her margarita. “You’re going to be the first of us to be an adult and get engaged.”

“My baby sister,” Raven sniffled and wiped fake tear from under her eye.

“Our anniversary is in eight days. Next Saturday is our two-year anniversary. I’m going to propose on Thursday. She’ll never see it coming,” Clarke said. She grinned at her friends. “I know she’s planning a great date for Thursday. I have to work the graveyard shift on Saturday so we’re celebrating early.”

Raven nodded, she knew all of this. Clarke had explained all of that a couple of days before. “Where’s the ring?”

“Right here,” Clarke leaned to the right and pulled a small black velvet box from her pocket.

Opening the lid, she studied the ring for the millionth time. She’d gone to her mother for advice when she’d started thinking about proposing. As a little girl, Clarke had never considered the idea of being the one to propose, so she didn’t have any dream way of doing it. Abby’s response had been to tell her she knew Lexa better than anyone, all Clarke just needed to do was think about the woman and what her dreams would be. Then she’d handed over Clarke’s grandmother’s engagement ring.

After several long days of thinking, an idea popped into her head. Really it was the perfect idea. Then she’d dropped the ring off at a jeweler for resizing and an engraving.

Octavia leaned forward, her elbows on her knees and a twinkle in her eye. She was beaming as she spoke, “So what are you thinking?”

“You’re not going to believe it,” Clarke laughed. She wasn’t even sure how she came up with the idea herself.

****

_Meanwhile at Anya’s Apartment_

_**What do you mean Raven knows?** _ Lexa’s mouth bent into a snarl.

 _ **She went into my closet to get a shirt this morning. She saw the box. What was I supposed to tell her?** _ Anya defended. She knew Lexa was upset but she couldn’t actually expect Anya to lie to her girlfriend. _**She asked if it was for her Lexa. I didn’t want her thinking I was trying to move that quickly.**_

 _ **You could have said something. Anything! Why did you tell her?** _ Lexa demanded.

Shaking her head, Anya picked the ring box up from the table and tossed it to her sister. _**If you don’t trust me with it or with your secret, take it with you.**_

 _ **That isn’t want I meant and you know it!**_ Lexa replied as soon as she set the box down on the kitchen counter. _**It has to be a surprise, Anya! Clarke… she doesn’t get to have the fairytale wedding you know? Since her Dad is gone she doesn’t get to have that walk down the aisle or that special dance. She has to watch me walk with Dad and dance with him. I need to make sure one part of this whole thing is everything she’s dreamed of!**_

With a snort, Anya signed, _**if you’re involved it will be. That’s all Clarke cares about.**_

_**Did you tell Raven the plan?** _

_**I don’t even know the plan!** _

_**Anya, I’m serious. I don’t want Raven telling Clarke anything. Please make sure she knows how serious this is!** _ Lexa urged.

 _ **Of course,**_ Anya nodded. _**No worries. Now don’t you have some planning to go and do?**_

****

The next time Anya actually got to see her girlfriend was five days later. Between balancing their respective sisters and taking meetings at work about a possible space exploration mission that Raven was over the moon about, they just hadn’t had time.

So, Monday evening was their night. Raven was expected at Anya’s apartment for the night. Lexa had already come and gone, dropping off the last of the supplies she need for her proposal. Anya was just finishing up storing it away when she saw the door open out of the corner of her eye.

“Hey, Babe,” Raven said as soon as Anya turned to face her.

Shaking her head, Anya signed, _**I had a headache earlier.**_

 _ **Sorry,**_ Raven responded quickly. _**Hey, Babe**!_

 _ **Hello** ,_ Anya waved and stepped aside to let her in.

With a soft kiss to Anya’s waiting lips Raven entered the apartment. She smiled at the soft light the candles gave off and the table set for two. Anya had gone all out. When she felt a gentle hand on the small of her back, she glanced to her left to find Anya looking at her expectantly.

 _ **You’re too much sometimes**._ Raven signed. She smiled up at her girlfriend, _ **I don’t know what I did to deserve you.**_

 _ **You’re you, that’s enough.** _ Anya shrugged. She motioned for Raven to sit down. Once she did, Anya retrieved the piping hot pizza from the oven.

 _ **I love you** ,_ Raven grinned.

 _ **You’re only saying that because I made you pizza** ,_ Anya replied as soon as she set the food on the table.

 _ **Maybe I was talking to the pizza** ,_ Raven arched a brow and giggled at the pout on Anya’s face. She allowed her smile to grow when Anya glared at her, _**You’re showing me you can provide for your chosen mate. It’s sexy as hell Woods. Don’t fight it**._

 _ **Chosen mate? Really ,Raven?** _ Anya snorted at that.

 _ **Are you denying it?** _ Raven arched a brow but kept her smile in place.

 _ **I am not going to confirm or deny anything**._ Anya shot right back. Before Raven could reply, Anya spoke softly, “Eat. Please.”

They ate in relative silence, pausing every now and then to sign something quickly to one another. All other communicating was done with gentle caresses and soft glances. It was Raven’s favorite way to eat. With Octavia and Clarke it was talking over and around each other. With her brother it was grunts and short sentences followed by long pauses as he checked his phone. With Anya it was… peaceful and comforting. They talked when they wanted to talk and ate when they wanted to eat.

Once they’d finished Raven insisted on at least putting the dishes in the dishwasher since Anya had already cleaned everything else. After a short battle, one that involved Raven turning the faucet on and threatening to splash Anya, the older woman retreated to the living room to wait patiently for her girlfriend.

A few minutes later Raven fell onto the couch and partially onto Anya’s lap. _**All done!**_

 _ **Good. I’ve been craving your cuddles for days.** _ Anya replied.

 _ **Who knew badass Anya Woods is secretly a softy,** _ Raven’s eyes softened and her lips curled into a smile.

 ** _Only for you. And that should stay our little secret._ ** Anya’s glare would be scary to anyone who didn’t know her. Raven could easily see the softness in her eyes.

Raven rolled her eyes, _**Of course, Babe.**_

Anya studied her eyes for a moment, making sure Raven knew she was serious. Then she nodded. _**Okay. So what are we watching?**_

 _ **How about…**_ Raven’s smile turned into a smirk. _**‘Say Yes to the Dress’?**_

While Anya would have denied the request from anyone else, she knew Raven was only messing with her. So she teased right back. _**Do you think they have the bridesmaid edition? We need to start getting ideas don’t we?**_

 ** _Probably a good idea._ ** Raven nodded and searched through Netflix and Hulu until she found what she was looking for.

Three hours later Anya was on her back on the couch with Raven halfway on top of her. The Latina had fallen asleep after two and a half episodes and of course she’d left the remote just out of Anya’s reach. So Anya had been staring at the television and grimacing at the increasingly unattractive bridesmaid dresses on display.

As if Raven could sense her discomfort, she fidgeted in her sleep. Anya tightened her arms around her and hummed quietly. That settled Raven quickly. Anya felt Raven sigh into her neck and press a kiss to her pulse before her breaths settled into a deep and steady rhythm again. It was only an hour later that Anya carefully lifted Raven into her arms and carried her to her bedroom. She changed into a tank top and shorts before helping a mostly still sleeping Raven do the same.

The next morning Anya was up and ready for the day, including having gone for a run, before Raven even opened her eyes. In fact, Raven woke up to Anya carrying a tray of food toward the bed.

 _ **Morning** ,_ Raven signed after stretching.

“Good morning,” Anya replied softly. “You slept pretty soundly last night.”

“I get tired when I’m not around you. Like I don’t actually recharge when we’re apart,” Raven groaned as she stretched again.

Placing the tray across Raven’s knees, Anya leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead. Moving around the bed and climbing under the blankets, she shuffled to her girlfriend’s side. She kissed Raven’s shoulder and stole a piece of bacon.

“Hey!” Raven swatted at her.

“I made extra so you technically aren’t sharing.”

“My bacon!”

Anya chuckled, “I think you love bacon more than you love me.”

“Everyone loves bacon.”

“But only you love me,” Anya replied. “And I love you.”

“Sap,” Raven responded after another bite of bacon.

“I’ll just go get my own then,” Anya sighed and started to pull the blankets off her again.

Grabbing her hands, Raven shook her head, “No! I’m still recharging. Hold me!”

“You’re eating,” Anya pointed out.

Nodding, Raven placed the tray on the nightstand before motioning for Anya to move back to sit against the headboard. Once she was in place, Raven moved to sit between her legs and leaned back against her. After she retrieved the tray she wiggled until she was comfortable.

After a pause, she glanced back to her girlfriend. When Anya just grinned at her, Raven rolled her eyes, “Shut up.”

“Want me to hold you now?” Anya smirked.

“Don’t be smug,” Raven replied. “But yes. I do.”

Anya gladly wrapped her arms around the woman. She hummed when Raven sank further into her. She sighed when Raven turned her head just enough to kiss the corner of her mouth.

“I love you,” Anya whispered.

Raven crunched on a piece of bacon, offering Anya a bite as well. Then she winked and said, “I love you. More than bacon.”

A squeeze was Anya’s response. She’d have been content to sit in her bed all day. Sinclair had given them the day off, mostly because Raven had glowered at him when he mentioned yet another early meeting that was easily postponed. Unfortunately, Anya had to run a few errands for Lexa since her big-shot lawyer little sister hadn’t been able to pick up a few important things for her proposal to Clarke.

“I have to go out for a bit,” Anya murmured against Raven’s bare shoulder.

“Me too,” Raven spoke around the pancake in her mouth. “Where do you have to go?”

“If I tell you, you can’t tell anyone else. Especially Clarke.”

Raven nodded, “of course.”

“Lexa had to get the ring resized. So I have to pick it up. And I have to get a few other things for her too.”

“How did she know she needed to get the ring resized?” Raven asked.

“She tied a piece of string around Clarke’s finger while she slept,” Anya chuckled at the thought.

She could almost picture a slightly panicking Lexa trying to swiftly tie a string around her girlfriend’s finger without waking her up. She needn’t have worried; Clarke had worked a double at the hospital the day before. Everyone who knew Clarke knew the blonde would be dead to the world for hours after crashing.

“Oddly enough, Clarke did the same. And I volunteered to get the ring too,” Raven moved the now empty tray to the nightstand again.

Moving slowly, she turned and straddled Anya’s legs. Draping her arms around Anya’s neck, her forearms resting on her shoulders, she smiled. Anya’s hands fell to her hips and held her gently. Raven loved morning so much more when Anya was involved.

“What are the chances they used the same jeweler?” Raven asked.

“I’m going to Clancy and Sons down on Mount Weather Avenue.”

“Me too,” Raven replied. She leaned down, catching Anya’s lips in a quick kiss. “Give me thirty to get ready and we can go.”

Anya laughed as Raven launched herself out of bed. She called after her girlfriend, “This is serious, Raves! You can’t tell Clarke!”

Popping her head out of the bathroom, Raven made sure Anya could see her roll her eyes, “You do know I’m a genius right babe?”

****

As it turned out, running the errands didn’t take too long. Neither woman would let the other see anything.

“If Lexa has to be surprised, so do you,” Raven insisted.

“You’ve already seen Clarke’s!” Anya responded, the whine just noticeable in her voice.

“Yeah well… you snooze, you lose.”

“Raven!” Anya snarled.

With a laugh tossed over her shoulder, Raven left the store, “Not sorry, Woods!”

That’s how their entire day went. One would try to sneak a peek at whatever the other was doing while her girlfriend would insist on everything being a secret. They teased and whined, and, in Raven’s case, at one point there was a little bit of begging happening. By six o’clock that night though, they’d dropped Clarke’s supplies at the apartment she shared with Raven before heading back to Anya’s for the night.

Settling in took no time. They’d picked up supplies for a taco night on their way home. Within an hour they were settled on the couch, delightfully full and content to laze the evening away.

“What are the chances Sinclair would agree to let us have tomorrow off too?” Raven yawned.

“Not very good,” Anya replied, her arm stealing around Raven’s shoulders and pulling her closer to her side.

“Today took forever! I’m so tired!”

“So sleep,” Anya pressed a kiss to Raven’s temple.

Shaking her head, Raven pulled out of Anya’s embrace and turned to face her. “I don’t want to. I feel like that’s all I’ve been doing lately. I come here and we either sleep or… don’t sleep.”

“And that’s a problem?”

“I just want to talk to you sometimes.”

Anya smiled gently, turning on the couch and leaning back against the armrest, her legs slowly stretching out in front of her until Raven was straddling her lap. She grinned up at the arched brow and smirk stretching Raven’s lips.

“So talk.”

“I’m not a dog, Anya,” Raven laughed but settled onto her lap a little more firmly.

Instead of offering a sarcastic reply, Anya ran her hands up Raven’s sides, pausing just long enough to feel her ribs expand and deflate with her breath before settling them on her hips. She pulled gently, until Raven wrapped her arms around her neck and leaned down to give her a kiss, then another.

“Don’t distract me!” Raven laughed. She sat up and settled her hands on Anya’s toned stomach, a part of her girlfriend’s anatomy she could appreciate even when it was covered.

“You just said you didn’t want to talk,” Anya shrugged, not at all sorry.

“I did not! I said you shouldn’t distract me. Don’t change the subject.”

With a sigh, Anya slid her hands to the outsides of Raven’s thighs. Then she waited a beat before asking, “Was there something specific you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Not really. But yes,” Raven replied.

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“I just don’t want you to be offended.” Raven rushed to say. She

Smiling again, Anya shook her head, “I’ll try really hard to not be offended.”

“Well, Lexa was showing Clarke this video from when you guys were children. You were at this huge outdoor sports complex and running around like kids do. Well, Lexa was. You were sitting on the sidelines, watching.” Raven said. She watched Anya’s face carefully, hoping she’d know to stop talking if her girlfriend started to look upset. When no reply came, she continued, “So then I noticed that you weren’t talking. Or signing. Just watching. Even when your father came up to talk to you. You just watched Lexa run around the field.”

“I remember the complex but I couldn’t tell you which of our many visits that video came from,” Anya responded quietly. She shifted her shoulders and sighed, “Probably the third one though.”

“The third one?”

Nodding, Anya forced herself to meet Raven’s eyes. It wasn’t a part of her childhood she liked talking about but she would, if Raven was asking. “Lexa played sports. Soccer was her big passion, mine too. Until I lost my hearing. I told you I wasn’t born deaf. I got sick when I was eight. I was one of those extremely rare cases of the modern measles. We don’t even know how I got it,” Anya explained. She swallowed thickly, fighting the keep the knot in her chest from raising any further. “One day I was fine, the next I was in isolation and sick and all I wanted was my mom or my dad but… yeah. It was scary.”

“Babe,” Raven sniffled. Her fists clenched her t-shirt tightly as she leaned forward, burying her face in Anya’s neck.

Lifting her arms, Anya held her as she continued to talk, “so then I wake up and I can’t hear anything. Well, I can hear these… muffled sounds. In my right ear anyway, my left was just silence. No one ever talks about just how loud silence can be you know? You hear the word and you think quiet. But real true silence? The absence of any and all sound? It’s… deafening is really the only word I can think of.”

“You were eight?” Anya felt more than heard Raven’s question.

“I was eight. Just barely eight. Lexa had just turned five. I’d been teaching her to play soccer that summer. And then I couldn’t play anymore, not with the girls I’d been playing with,” Anya sniffled. The ache in her chest that always accompanied her revisits to that time in her life began to soften when she felt Raven’s arms move to circle her waist. “So that video was taken when I was ten. I’d been deaf for two years. I was watching Lexa warm up for a game. Of course I had learned sign language, my whole family had, and I’d gotten pretty good at reading lips but… I missed soccer and I missed sound.”

“I get it,” Raven lifted her head. Her eyes were still watery and there were tear tracks down her cheeks but she smiled. She couldn’t help it. The idea of stubborn little Anya watching her sister play while she tried to decide if she wanted hearing aids, if they’d even make enough of a difference so she could get back on the pitch, that idea made her smile. “You had a dream or a goal and even as young as you were you wanted to work for it. Then in the blink of an eye it was gone. It sucks.”

Anya nodded. She knew Raven would understand. The damage to her leg wasn’t the same as losing her hearing but it still ended Raven’s dream. Releasing her hold on Raven with one hand, Anya reached up and brushed away the tears still falling.

“That conversation with Dad was the moment I decided to try hearing aids. My hearing still isn’t perfect. But it is good enough that I can make it through the day,” Anya said. She winced when one of her aids squeaked, “Sometimes they squeal. Or just the everyday sounds they pick up give me headaches. Sometimes I hate them. But there are always perks to it too. I can turn them off or take them out when Dad or Lexa start harping on me about something. Or I can pretend to not hear people when I don’t want to talk to them.”

Raven laughed. “Using it to your advantage. I dig it.”

“So I got my aids and I started playing soccer again. I played through high school and earned a full-ride to Polis University,” Anya continued. Her chest puffed up a bit with pride. “Lexa and Luna and I ran that college.”

“Luna?” Raven repeated the name.

“My best friend growing up. As soon as I moved in with Dad and Diana really. Like I hadn’t even started to help unpack my suitcase when there was a knock on the front door and Diana calling for me. I stepped into the living room to see this ball of brown hair and these big brown eyes staring at me,” Anya laughed at the memory. Stroking Raven’s cheek almost absentmindedly she said, “Luna never did learn to control her hair. I don’t think she cared to. She was a spiritual and earthy sort of girl. Very proud. When I lost my hearing she never let the bullies get to me. Knocked out more than a few teeth in those two years before I got my hearing aids.”

Love for the stranger named Luna filled Raven’s heart. Anyone who would defend Anya, who hated being seen as weak, without batting an eye was a person Raven wanted to know.

“She was my first too,” Anya added as an afterthought.

And that love Raven had felt was gone. Clenching her jaw slightly, Raven growled, “What?”

“It was fourteen years ago, Raves,” Anya laughed at the glare she was getting. “I was fifteen and we thought our feelings were more than just those of friendship. So we spent the summer I turned sixteen in a lusty sort of haze. Then Luna met Derrick and realized she didn’t love me that way.”

“So she broke your heart?” Raven replied, the growl a little less noticeable in her voice now. “She took your innocence and broke your heart?”

“She didn’t take anything. Don’t be antiquated. And no one had their hearts broken.”

Raven sat up a little straighter. Her hands moved back to Anya’s stomach, fingers tracing patterns. “So you just went back to being friends?”

“Yeah, it wasn’t serious, what Luna and I had. Just friends,” Anya responded. “She went back to be being my biggest defender and I went back to being her nearly mute best friend. She and Derrick had this unofficial hippie sort of wedding ceremony after college. They live on an island in the Caribbean with their two ridiculously adorable children who call me ‘Aunt Ahn’.”

Letting the information settle, Raven stayed silent for a moment. She knew Anya hadn’t been born deaf. She knew she’d lost her hearing after she moved from Tibet to the United States. She hadn’t known about Luna.

“There’s no reason to be jealous,” Anya assured her quietly.

“I’m not jealous. I’m sorting information. I know you’d mentioned Luna before but I didn’t know she was your best friend.”

“She is. I don’t know how I’d have handled the bullies without her. I probably would have been expelled for fighting,” Anya chuckled.

Raven’s fingers stopped moving on her stomach, “The bullies were that bad? That you wanted to fight them?”

“Kids are cruel, Raves,” Anya shrugged.

“Ahn,” Raven sighed and leaned down until her forehead rested against her girlfriend’s. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

Tipping her head back, Anya pressed a kiss to Raven’s nose, “It made me tougher. I hated it but I learned to ignore the people who don’t matter. And I learned to prove the naysayers wrong when I could.”

“Still sucks,” Raven replied.

“But I’m great now. I have a great life. I have a job I love, a best friend who regularly invites me to her tropical paradise home, a sister who I adore,” Anya couldn’t help listing off all the great things she had going on in her life. She had a lot to be thankful for and she knew when to recognize that. “And most importantly, I have you, Raven Reyes.”

“I wish I could have helped you with the bullies.”

Anya shrugged and kissed her nose again, “You can help me next time. There are always bullies.”

****

As it turned out, planning a proposal took a lot of time. Raven and Anya had spent the rest of Monday evening discussing Anya’s childhood and teenage years. Raven answered questions Anya had about her own youth of course, but really, the focus was on the older woman. The next morning they were at work bright and early for a meeting. And Tuesday night, after they’d eaten a quick dinner together, Raven returned to the apartment she shared with Clarke.

She was bombarded with questions and scenarios as soon as she opened the door. She tried to beg off, tried to say she was going to stay with Anya again but Clarke had seen through that.

“If you even think about leaving right now I won’t tell you about the surprise I have hidden in my room,” Clarke threatened.

“A gift?” Raven perked up.

“Yes. And speaking of gifts,” Clarke replied easily as she sidestepped to block Raven’s run toward her bedroom. “Where is the ring?”

“Here! Move!” Raven said, thrusting the box into Clarke’s hands. She moved around the blonde and ran to the closed door. Bursting into the room she shouted joyfully, “Ryan!”

“Hey manita!” Her baby brother caught her as she jumped into his waiting arms.

“What are you doing here?” Raven asked.

“Clarke said she needed help,” He lowered her to the floor again. “I’m the muscle.”

Raven laughed, poking at his bicep, “sure you are.”

“Hey!” He swatted at her hand. “I am an all-star D-1 shortstop at one of the best universities in the country!”

“And I’m your big sister,” Raven replied, standing on her tiptoes to ruffle his hair. “Let’s go muscle. I’m sure Clarke has plans for us.”

“What about Octavia? Do you think she has plans for me?” Ryan wiggled his brows.

Shaking her head, Raven replied, “don’t be gross. You’re like a brother to her. And she’s got Lincoln. Who could break you in half without working up a sweat.”

“Hey, Rae,” Ryan placed his hand over hers on the doorknob.

“Ry?”

“I need to tell you something,” He said quietly.

“Did you get some girl pregnant?” Raven growled.

“No!” He held his hands up and shook his head vehemently. “Of course not. You know Mama G would kill me!”

She waited a couple of moments before nodding. She took a step back into the room and cocked a hip as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Well then?”

Ryan sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He took a deep breath and said, “the Bios called me.”

“What?” Raven’s eyes narrowed even more.

“I think he got my number from a scout or something. I don’t know. I haven’t answered.”

“How many times?”

Ryan dug his phone out of his pocket and handed it to her. “Seven in the last month. He’s left two voicemails and she’s left five.”

“What did they say?”

“They want to talk to us. They can’t figure out how to contact you so they’ve asked me to talk to you about it. I haven’t even text them back,” Ryan said. He took his phone when she offered it. “I just wanted you to know. Figured you had the right to know.”

“Do you want to?” Raven asked. “Talk to them? Or see them?”

He shook his head, “not even a little.”

“Alright. We have nothing to discuss then.” Raven said firmly. She turned back toward the door and started to open it before turning back to her brother, “It’s okay if you do though, Ry. They’re your parents. He’s a legend. I get it. I’m just not ready.”

“I’m not doing anything without you, Rae,” He promised as he opened the door further. “Now let’s go help our sister plan this epic proposal.”

****

Thursday evening came both too quickly and not quickly enough. Raven, Ryan, and Octavia had spent every free moment organizing and planning with Clarke. Thanks to a friend of Ryan's, they were able to execute the biggest part of the plan without breaking any laws.

So Ryan and Octavia were doing most of the legwork while Clarke was out with Lexa for their anniversary date. Raven was hidden away in the dunes finishing the set-up of the cameras she, Octavia, and Ryan had placed around the site of the proposal.

Right on time, Clarke and Lexa appeared on the beach. Their fingers were intertwined and they were laughed as they strolled along the shore. They’d removed their shoes somewhere along the way, both carrying them in their free hands. Raven followed their movement on the monitor but really; she had a great spot to watch everything go down too. She could even hear they speaking when the wind picked up.

Finally, the couple reached the lifeguard tower Octavia and Ryan had spent the afternoon decorating. On the monitor in front of her, Raven could hear Lexa talking.

“What’s all this?”

“A surprise,” Clarke replied. “Come with me.”

On a different section of the screen, Raven could see the door opening. The camera was at the perfect angle to capture Lexa’s face when she finally saw the inside. There were fairy lights strung up across the ceiling and down the walls. Every inch of the space was covered in pictures of Clarke and Lexa. Some of them with their friends or family. Most of the two of them. More than a few laughs had been had as Raven and her friends had sorted through them.

“Clarke?” Lexa’s breathy voice came through the speakers.

“Lexa?” Clarke replied.

“What’s going on?” Lexa stepped further into the lifeguard tower. She studied the walls, taking in each picture as if they were masterpiece paintings in a museum.

“Turn around,” Clarke replied as she lowered herself to one knee.

Not even the usually stoic Raven Reyes could bite back the squeal at that sight. She could see the tears in Clarke’s eyes, the way her lips wobbled as she fought to keep calm. No matter how many times Clarke had practiced, the reality was getting to her. She opened the ring box and held it out in front of her.

Lexa turned at Clarke’s words and gasped, “Clarke?”

“Lexa,” Clarke squeaked. She cleared her throat and laughed. She tried again. “Lexa, my darling Alexandria Woods… You have been my rock and my warmth and my comfort for the last two years. You have watched me succeed and you’ve seen me fail. At each step, you’ve cheered me on. You’ve learned to love me in the best way possible. I don’t think there are enough words in the world, in any language, to tell you what you mean to me. But… if you’d let me, I’d like to try to do just that every single day for the rest of this life and all of our future lives.”

The tears in Raven’s eyes made the screen blur. She sniffles blending with Clarke and Lexa’s sniffles. She hadn’t expected Clarke’s proposal to be so eloquent.

“Can’t just have me for this one, Griffin?” Lexa giggled as she dropped to her knees in front of Clarke.

“Nope. I’m claiming them all.”

“Okay then,” Lexa nodded. She still hadn’t even glanced at the ring Clarke was holding. She was watching Clarke’s eyes. “I guess I’ll let you.”

Clarke let our a bark of watery laughter at that, “You can’t just say yes?”

“Yes, Clarke,” Lexa caught Clarke’s face in her hands and kissed her long and hard. She drew back a couple of millimeters and whispered, “of course I’ll marry you.”

“I love you,” Clarke said.

“I love you,” Lexa replied.

Standing quickly, Clarke helped her new fiancée to her feet. She took the ring out of the box and slid it on Lexa’s finger.

“A sapphire.” Lexa breathed, studying the ring for the first time.

“It was my grandmother’s,” Clarke explained. She watched Lexa carefully, hoping she liked the ring, “I know it isn’t a diamond but I know how you feel about the diamond industry and all of that so – ”

“It’s perfect, Clarke,” Lexa shook her head and caught Clarke’s lips in a kiss. “I love you.”

“You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that,” Clarke sighed, allowing herself to get lost in the next kiss Lexa pressed to her lips.

Dropping her eyes from the screen, Raven allowed them a moment of privacy. She’d have stopped the recording but she was sure Clarke would want the memories.

“Want to go celebrate?” Lexa’s question had Raven’s eyes moving to the monitor again.

“Yes!”

So Raven watched them leave the tower and make their way further down the beach. She packed up the equipment quickly, hoping to make it home before them so she could grab a change of clothing for the next day. As soon as she closed the tailgate of Ryan’s truck her phone dinged in her pocket.

**Anya: (8:34p)**  
Lexa just sent me a text saying  
Clarke proposed?!

 **Raven: (8:34p)**  
She did indeed! I have the video  
evidence to prove it!

 **Anya: (8:35p)**  
Raves… Lexa was planning on  
proposing tonight…

 **Raven: (8:35p)  
** She can still propose!

 **Raven: (8:35p)**  
Tell her to keep her plan in  
place! I have something to  
help!

 **Raven: (8:37p)  
** Where are you?

 **Anya: (8:38p)**  
She thinks if she goes through  
with it now, it won’t be as  
romantic.

 **Raven: (8:39p)**  
Tell her to quit being a useless  
lesbian. I need to know where  
she’s doing it. Before they get  
there!

 **Anya: (8:41p)**  
I’m on the pier. Lexa’s got a  
little picnic set up on the  
beach.

 **Anya: (8:42p)**  
Look for the pink, purple, and  
blue umbrella.

 **Raven: (8:44p)  
** Aw… That's adorable!

 **Raven: (8:44p)**  
Tell Lexa I need 15. She needs  
to keep Clarke distracted!

 

Raven raced down the beach in the truck, thankful that Lexa had taken Clarke through the dunes. She found the spot Anya mentioned, giggling at the Bi-colored umbrella sticking out the sand.

She set up the cameras again, quickly and efficiently before she ran the cables up the parking lot where the monitor was waiting. She grinned when she saw Anya waiting for her.

 _ **What are you doing?** _ Anya asked as she glanced at all the equipment.

Raven smiled and connected all the wires. She made sure everything was working and hit record before turning to her girlfriend. _**I figured Lexa didn’t think to record any of this. So I’m using the cameras I borrowed to film Clarke’s proposal to film Lexa’s. It’ll be a nice surprise right?**_

_**Lexa will love it!** _

_**Come on,** _ Raven held out a hand to help Anya into the bed of the truck. She’d brought a chair with her so she wouldn’t have to sit in the sand so she pushed her girlfriend into it. Raven turned the monitor to face Anya before she sank down to sit on one of the wheel bumps. At Anya’s curious glance, Raven explained, _**this way you can see me and the monitor. I can sign for you unless you want to put your aids in?**_

 _ **I’m fine,** _ Anya replied before she pulled the case out of her pocket. She inserted her aids and smiled at Raven, “Wanna come and sit with me?”

“Of course!”

They had just found a comfortable seating arrangement when Lexa and Clarke appeared on the screen. Raven shushed Anya, even though she was only pressing little kisses to Raven’s neck when their sisters appeared.

“What’s all this?” Clarke asked.

Lexa lifted their joined hands and pressed a kiss to the back of Clarke’s, “this is the last part of our date. I wanted to reenact our first date. That evening on the beach was on of the best of my life.”

“You’re amazing, Lex,” Clarke pressed a kiss to Lexa’s neck, just below her ear.

Raven and Anya watched as they settled onto the beach towel Lexa had spread out for them. They laughed when Clarke commented on the umbrella. They waited in breathless anticipation for what they knew was coming.

“Want to know what my favorite part of that night was?” Lexa asked after a while.

“Yes.”

“This!” Lexa pounced on Clarke, pinning her to the sand and laughing as she tickled her. When Clarke begged for mercy, Lexa stopped her torture but stayed where she was, straddling Clarke’s lap. Once Clarke regained her breathing, Lexa leaned down over her, “this part too.”

And she kissed the blonde. Gently, slowly, worshipfully. She pulled back, smoothing a strand of blonde hair out of Clarke’s face. Then she pressed a quick peck to Clarke’s lips. Then another. And another.

Clarke was laughing again. She rolled Lexa to her back, settling between her legs and catching her in a kiss. She’d barely had time to lose herself in the kiss when Lexa flipped them again. Just as Lexa leaned down to capture her lips, Clarke shook her head and shifted on the towel.

“Lexa,” Clarke said as she moved again. “There’s something in the water.”

“No there isn’t,” Lexa replied. She nipped and licked and sucked her way up Clarke’s neck.

From their hiding spot, Raven whispered, "Maybe we shouldn’t be watching this."

“Sh!” Anya replied. “If the clothes start coming off, we turn it off but let it record. Lexa may want it.”

“Lexa!” Clarke said again as she wiggled.

Lexa sighed and dropped her head to the crook of Clarke’s neck, “fine.”

She pushed herself up and off of the blonde. She helped Clarke sit up before turning to the shore. There was a bottle bobbing in the tide. Lexa kissed the blonde again quickly before going to retrieve it.

“A bottle?” Raven asked.

“It’s attached to a string attached to the umbrella,” Anya explained. “Clarke told Lexa once that she’d always wanted to find a message in a bottle on the beach.”

“Your sister is amazing!” Raven whispered in awe.

“Here you go,” Lexa grinned down at Clarke. She went to hand it off but stumbled and lost her grip on the bottle. It ended up in the sand behind Clarke.

When Clarke turned to grab it, Lexa lowered herself to a knee, pulled the ring from her pocket, and waited.

“What’s it say love?”

“Hold on,” Clarke’s tongue stuck out from between her teeth as she worked to pull the scroll out of the bottle. She unrolled it and gasped, “It’s Dickinson Lex! ‘ _I have no life but this,_ _To lead it here;_ _Nor any death, but lest,_ _Dispelled from there;_ _Nor tie to earths to come,_ _Nor action new,_ _Except through this extent,_ _The realm of you._ ’ That’s your favorite!”

Clarke whirled around to face Lexa, excited that one of her lifelong dreams had come true with one of Lexa’s favorite poems.

“Lexa?” Clarke gasped.

“I know I’m a lawyer and I’m supposed to be eloquent. I know you already asked me something important tonight. You stole a bit of my thunder there you know?” Lexa laughed and shook her head. “But Clarke, my amazing future wife... You’re everything I never knew I needed. You’re so smart and warm and welcoming. You wouldn’t let my walls keep you out. You found a crack and broke through, showing me that love is a strength most people never get to experience. You’ve welcomed me into you life and your family. I can’t wait to spend everyday with you, loving you and letting you love me.”

“Lex,” Clarke whispered.

“I know I don’t talk about my feelings a lot. But I hope you know how much I love you. I want to tell you every day. I want to grow old with you. I want to raise children with you. I want to get a dog and argue over the name. I just… I want you. I want us.” Lexa whispered the words. Then she cleared her throat. “So I know you asked me to marry you already. But now I’m asking you, will you marry me too?”

“Yes!” Clarke shouted. She pulled herself onto her knees and shuffled toward Lexa. She stopped long enough to let Lexa slide the ring on her finger before she wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and caught her in a passionate kiss.

Raven watched the scene unfold. She couldn’t fight the smile, “So awesome… Do you think Clarke cares that her stone isn’t a diamond?”

“Not at all,” Anya replied. “She told Lexa once that she wanted an emerald that matched Lexa’s eyes.”

****

Raven and Anya had to wait for more than an hour for Lexa and Clarke to leave so they could retrieve the cameras. They made quick work of it, taking them down and packing them up. Finally, just after midnight, they entered Anya’s apartment.

“That was quite a day,” Anya sighed as she sank down on her couch. Once she was flat on her back she opened her arms for Raven to join her.

“Our sisters are just so extra. They’re Clextra,” Raven laughed.

“But they’re happy,” Anya replied, her hands moved up and down Raven’s back slowly.

“We won’t be that bad right?” Raven yawned.

Anya snorted, “Planning a proposal are we?”

“Not yet,” Raven replied. She nuzzled Anya’s neck. “I fully plan on you being the one to propose. Just don’t take forever.”

“I love you, Raven Reyes.”

“I love you,” she replied.

They sat in silence then, content to just be together. Anya even started to doze off a little. Then she heard Raven sniffle.

“Raves?”

“Sorry, I thought you were asleep,” Raven wiped at her eye.

“You were waiting for me to fall asleep so you could cry?” Anya asked incredulously.

Raven nodded, “It’s okay. I just… I got some news this week and I haven’t processed it yet.”

“What news?”

“The Bios have been trying to contact Ryan. They got his number somehow. He’s ignored the calls and text but… I think he wants to meet with them and I can’t let him do that on his own,” Raven explained. She sniffled again, softer this time. Her voice growing more muffled as she buried her face in the crook of Anya's neck. “I don’t want to see them. Ever. I don’t want to know them. I don’t want them to know me. They don’t deserve any of that.”

“Raves, you don’t have to see them. Ryan is a big boy.”

“I can’t let them get to him. They only care about him because he’s probably going to go pro soon,” Raven replied. She lifted her head and met Anya’s eyes. “I’ll kill them if they hurt him! They haven’t been in his life in twelve years! Now they think they can come back when the work is done and take the glory?”

Anya cupped Raven’s face gently, her thumbs moving along her cheekbones to wipe away tears, “we’ll handle it as it comes love.”

“Abby is going to kill them, Ahn. And I’m going to help,” Raven swore.

“No, we’re going to cuddle on this couch for a while and then we’re going to go to bed,” Anya replied gently. She pressed a kiss to Raven’s lips. “Then we’ll get up in the morning and face the issues we need to face.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Lexa's Ring](https://www.angara.com/p/oval-blue-sapphire-crossover-ring-with-diamond-halo-sr1208sd?metal1_type=Platinum)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Clarke's Ring](https://www.angara.com/p/oval-emerald-and-diamond-ring-sr0213e?metal1_type=Platinum)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
